Love and Promise
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: Sequel to Obedience and Love. The day when Kuroko is going to leave the club actually came true. What can and what will Akashi do? To stop his loved one from leaving him? Or this is the last time they going to see each other? What happened to their promise and are they going to make a new promise? Shounen-ai, Kuroko x Akashi Some scene can skyrocket,all up to your imagination


I manage to finish it...around 2 am. So the story goes around a little with my fuzzy head. (Well...I never thought I would write a sequel since I prefer to have oneshot because every time I try to write multi chapters when I have to go to university. I never finish that story...Orz)

Anyway, hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

It actually came…the day that Kuroko handed over the resignation from the Basketball club, in the end…Akashi wasn't able to stop Kuroko's dream from coming into reality.

"Tetsuya…don't go…!" A red haired boy ran after a light blue haired boy in the dark weather outside of the Gymnasium. "I…I'm sorry that I-"

Kuroko put finger on Akashi's lip and said. "It's not Akashi-kun's fault. Rather I'm happy that you didn't stop anyone from practicing."

"But…If I know you'll have to leave me then I would've stopped them…it's not worth for me…to lose you." Kuroko hugged Akashi in the heavy rain.

"We all have our own path to walk…I've already chosen my path." Kuroko said gently.

"Don't…don't say it…didn't I promise that I would be with you…stay by your side?"

"Yes…you did. And you've already keep that promise. I'm so happy that I was able to meet you…Akashi-kun."

"Why…why are you saying like it's a farewell, Tetsuya!"

"Because…I don't want to say goodbye with a sorrowful feeling."

"Then don't say goodbye at all! You can still stay in the club!"

"It's too late…Akashi-kun. I'm not needed anymore. Everyone can score with their own skill without having to rely on me. It's normal that un-needed piece to be removed."

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a deep kiss. "Do you remember the first day we kiss? I said that I'll not be able to go on…without you." The rain started to pour down heavily.

"Yes…I remember it…that's also another reason why I need to leave…"

"…What…do you mean?"

"I want Akashi-kun to be stronger, to be able to continue walking forward witho-"

Akashi pushed Kuroko into the cement ground. "I never said I want that, Tetsuya! All I want is to have you at my side!"

"Even so, the day we part will still come! After Graduation we will be go to separate school!"

"I will go to the same school as you then!"

"Don't be selfish and unreasonable, Akashi-kun! We will not be able to walk on the same path together all the time!" Kuroko shouted snapped something in Akashi, those words that he said really made something inside Akashi loose.

Akashi bent down and licked Kuroko's collarbone. "Yes…I'm always selfish and unreasonable when it's about you, Tetsuya…" After Akashi finished his sentence, he nipped at Kuroko's earlobe.

"Akashi-kun! Wait!" Kuroko proclaimed but Akashi didn't even listen. Akashi forced a kiss on Kuroko and the aura that Akashi gave out was fiercely. The rain didn't help the hetero color eyes boy to calm down a little bit.

When Kuroko felt that Akashi put his hand inside his shirt, Kuroko gathered his strength and pushed Akashi away.

"*pants* Aka…shi-kun…" They both sat on the ground and exchanged their eyes.

After Akashi realized what he had done, he said. "Te-Tetsuya…I-I'm sorry" Before he ran away.

Kuroko ran after him after he was able to gather up his thought and calmed down.

Kuroko searched for Akashi everywhere, he had no one to ask for Akashi's

whereabouts because it's already after school time. Kuroko felt so chilled all over his body, he was soaking wet from the rain just now and with no one in the school it, it made the air more chilly.

Kuroko walked around the school building and the gym until Kuroko heard someone's crying. Kuroko quickly ran over where the voice came from and that's where he found Akashi crying terribly.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said and walked toward Akashi and sat down besides him on the floor.

"Don't look at me…Tetsuya…I did something I shouldn't…it was all my darker desire…to embrace you…as I stay together with you…it's harder to suppress it."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko slowly hugged Akashi from the sides. "

"When you said that we couldn't be together all the time…I was so sad and mad…it feels like you're leaving me and going somewhere else…that I cannot reach out to you." Akashi tears fell down on Kuroko's shoulder even if he's soaking, he still can feel the tear.

"But…we cannot stay like this forever either. We will have to be able to walk down our path without relying on someone too much…isn't that right? Even if my basketball needs someone to be the light…I still choose to go somewhere else…to follow what I hope to accomplished…" Kuroko said.

"Yeah…what're you saying is true…but still…I cannot imagine myself to live without you right now…it's too sudden for me to change my feeling…"

"Akashi-kun…don't you think that someday you will have someone who you will love more than me?" While Kuroko said, he saw Akashi's shaking up because he's the air is starting to get colder.

"You will be the only one…that I love…Tetsuya."

"You should take the shirt off…it's getting cold." Akashi nodded and with Kuroko's help, they took out their school's uniforms. "If we stay close to each other, we will get warmer right?" After finishing his sentence, Kuroko pulled Akashi closer and wrapped his hand around tightly. Akashi was able to calm down thanks to that action.

"Akashi-kun…are you sure about that phrase just now?"

"Yes…"

"Then…let's make a promise…a promise that even if we're far away…even if we cannot see each other. The feeling of love that we have for each other…will never fade away and so we will cherish and hold dear of each other…until the day that Akashi-kun found someone you truly love."

"I love only you, Tetsuya…"

"If that's so, then you don't have to worry about it right?" Kuroko smiled.

Akashi nodded. They slowly glared into each other's eyes before they pulled into a kiss.

After they broke out of the kiss, Kuroko said. "This is the place where everything between us started…but it won't be the place to let our story comes to an end."

"Yeah…it's just a new beginning of another chapter in our story…right?" They smiled for each other and kiss one another time before Akashi fell asleep in Kuroko's arm.

"He's worn out already…" Kuroko smiled and placed a kiss on Akashi's forehead before he went to find some clothes in the locker and took Akashi to his home, where they would stay together for the night.

* * *

lol, I feel like I could write another sequel to it but it's going to be next week. I haven't done my homework yet (Bad boy!) I find it hard myself to not go overboard into Rated M. But if I have to, I would write in somewhere else not here. I don't want to take the risk especially when I don't have a good understand how far Rated M can go (not to mention Rated T and M Different for that kind of stuff.)

So anyway, I hope everyone enjoy this one. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
